Stay
by Questic
Summary: It's Tamaki's last day at Ouran Academy, and big changes are coming...Tamaki's PoV
1. Chapter 1 - End of an Era

The characters and setting of this story are the intellectual property of Bisco Hatori, not my own.

* * *

Tamaki walked down the halls of Ouran Academy for the last time as a student. It was surreal to think that he would not be gracing these halls every day. Some of his best memories had happened in these rooms. The friends that he had gotten a chance to make would be carried in his heart for the rest of his life. All he wanted was to see others be happy, even if he was not always happy himself. He wanted to make sure that high school would be an experience that he and others would look back on and enjoy, which was why he had started the Host Club.

The Host Club had brought joy to those around him. It was a way to make the people around him feel good. He wanted each woman that they entertained each day feeling wonderful about themselves, full of confidence to take on their challenges ahead. Having that kind of self confidence was one of the few things that helped Tamaki make it through his day. Being confident on the outside made it easier for him to believe it on the inside.

Then there were the host themselves. It was partly because of him that this group of gentlemen he had specifically surrounded himself with had been able to finally find their real selves. Mitsukuni was able to finally break free of the harsh standards that his family were holding him too. Instead of burring his feelings deep inside of himself to please others, he was able to enjoy the sweetness that life had to offer, both figuratively and literally. His happiness made it easier for Takashi to be happy seeing as he did not have to see his cousin suffer any longer. They both could focus a little more on themselves rather than what their families expected.

Hikaru and Kaoru were able to see that others really could see them as separate entities, even if they looked identical. It was because of Tamaki that they were given the opportunity to understand that people they cared about would not necessarily leave them and that getting close to the people around them did not make them weak. They had a hard time after their caretaker had left them, but the club had made it possible for the twins to trust again. True friends would always be there for you, no matter what happens.

That brought his mind to Kyoya. He was the first friend that Tamaki made when he had moved, and the co-founder of the Host Club. Kyoya was one of the people that he trusted the most. They would do everything together. Kyoya was the yin to his yang. Their personalities perfectly balanced each other out. Tamaki was more outgoing, caring for others wanted to a point that it was almost painful for him, while Kyoya cared about what he wanted and would benefit him the most. They managed to protect and support each other when they needed it the most. They were his family, closer than any blood he had in his life.

"Oh Tamaki-senpai, where do you think you're going so fast?" a familiar voice called down the hall.

A smile crossed his face, making his eyes light up and softening his already melting heart. He turned to see his Haruhi coming towards him, expression mirroring his own. She was maybe one of his favorite things he would be taking from the Host Club. It was unbelievable how naïve he had been when it came to her. He was the last to know that she was actually a she, not a he. It was always him that tended to be the last to know. He was so suave with woman, yet was a bumbling fool when it came to her. Tamaki had convinced himself that the love he had for her was always fatherly, wanting to protect her, and again, he was the last to realize his true feelings.

 _Better late than never_.

"My Haruhi, sweet and beautiful as ever," Tamaki said, sincerely meaning each word of it. She still had not grown her hair back out, though he didn't mind. She kept saying it helped the Host Club bring in more clients. He told her that it wasn't necessary for her to continue to be a part of it anymore. Her debt was well paid off at this point, and he had always felt terrible subjecting her to having to see him woo other woman, or how he didn't want to watch her seduce woman either, although the other gentlemen in the club seemed to enjoy it well enough. She claimed she stayed because the club had needed something special added after Honey had left, and none of the new recruits seemed to fill the sweet innocents that his vacancy had left behind. Haruhi insisted on staying in order to help fill some of that void in his steed.

It made him care about her a even more each time she thought about putting him and his needs first. For him it was a new experience. They were able to help make people feel better together, and make each other feel better in the process. Even if everyone else was gone, they always had each other. She never once cared for his money, saying the things she cared for about him no money could buy. He, at times, worried that she may grow bored of him and leave, creating a hole in his soul that nothing could fill. Right now though, the matter was out of his hands, so he tried to not think about it.

"Tamaki, if you don't hurry up you'll be late. Kyoya is waiting for you out front. This may be your last day as a student here, but it doesn't mean that you cant come back. You can always check on the Host Club to see how the twins are taking care of it. And of course, you can always come to visit me and," her fingertips grazed over his chest, sending chills down his spine and igniting a fiery passion in him that only she could manager to bring out, "keep me distracted from my studies."

"Why Haruhi, since when did you put your studies second to our little games we play/"

"Since your father promised that my education was safe as long as I keep you happy, and out of his hair."

Tamaki laughed and kissed her forehead. "He can wait a little longer. I just want to take a stroll around the rest of the school for one last time."

He took her hand and guided her through the halls, stopping periodically to admire the rooms and the architecture. It gave him a chance to look over the courtyard where he helped Haruhi get her things together after they had been thrown from this very area. She had been so shy, and too kind to say who had been harassing her. He remembered the defeated look on her face as she tried to get her belongings together, and the look of shock when he climbed in to help her them out. His kindness seemed to take strangers by surprise. It was as though because he came from a wealthy family people expected him to be stuck up. He never in his life saw himself as better than anyone else. For him, it didn't matter where you came from, just what you do with your life that makes you worth anything at all.

Together they continued farther through the building. The halls were so empty and quiet. He passed numerous classrooms, and realized he didn't really know any of these rooms. As a matter of fact, he didn't really remember any of the classes he had even taken at all. The years in the school seemed like a blur, though none of the memories he had were about the classes he had taken. He felt as though all the time he had spent in this building was simply in the Host Club, and no where else. It made him chuckle to himself.

Their journey brought him to the place that had meant more than any class anyways. Music Room 3. This is where he had spent his best memories. _'Kyoya, let's start a club!'_ It may have been the best thing he had ever said to anyone. These were the memories he cared about. If he would miss anything, it would be spending his days in this room.

"You will be able to come back. The Host Club will always be here for you. I'll always be here for you."

He squeezed her hand gently, She was so intuitive, always knowing exactly what everyone seemed to be thinking, and able to say the right thing. It was part of what made her so special. Everyone was drawn to her for this reason. The twins would still fight over her, despite the fact that Haruhi and himself had been together for a few years now. Now he was leaving her here, without being able to watch over her and protect her from their advances. He could feel the over protective feelings racing into him. _No Tamaki, even if you don't trust them, you have to trust her._

"Tamaki, we really should be going."

Haruhi took his hand and pulled him towards the stairs. Between Kyoya and her, he knew he could take on the world, no matter what it had in store for him. They both had a particularly special place in his heart. A soft smile graced his lips. Everything would be alright.

Exiting school, Tamaki could see Kyoya waiting for him, his familiar, slender figure leaning against a wall. Haruhi let go of his hand. "He said he needed to talk to you alone. I don't ask questions when it comes to your relationship with him"

It struck him as odd that he wanted to talk to him on his own. Normally Haruhi's presence wouldn't be an issue. He moved slowly towards his best friend, feeling unease settle over him. Kyoya's eyes were looking into the distance, not seeing anything at all. It was not his normal aloof behavior. His brows were furrowed as if he was concentrating on something so serious. Tamaki had never seen a look quite like this on his friends face in all the years he had known him.

"Hey buddy!" Tamaki said in a lighthearted manner, trying to cheer his friend up. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Tamaki," Kyoya began, his voice sounding so cold and unlike himself. His friend refused to meet his eyes. He was looking past Tamaki like he wasn't even there, speaking to the distance, "this friendship is something I cannot carry on. You drain me, and I won't put up with it anymore. All these years, it is just too much. This is the last time I will be talking to you. Goodbye Tamaki."

Tamaki laughed, thinking how bad Kyoya was at jokes. This was the probably the worst joke he had ever tried to make, but the smile began to fade. His friend's face had not changed a bit since he had said goodbye. Maybe it wasn't a joke, but a lesson he was trying to teach him about fighting for the people you care about.

Panic started to set in, and his voice cracked a little and tears well up in his eyes, threatening to spill over at any second. "Kyoya, you can't be serious, right?"

His friend said nothing, just kept the cold look in his eyes.

"Please, don't do this to me!" Tamaki exclaimed, no longer trying to keep the hysterics out of his voice. "I need you in my life. You've been my one constant. You've been there for me at my lowest. You can't leave me now, you just can't."

Kyoya still said nothing, but instead began to walk away. Tamaki fell to his knees, overcome with a feeling of loss, tears falling freely to the ground, softly saying "please" over and over. He never even saw his friend fully walk away, or him turn his head slightly to the left, looking down at the ground and gently saying "I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2 - Light in the Dark

A tightness ripped through Tamaki's entire body, compressing his heart as though a million straps were suddenly in his chest. Fog began to obscure the world around him, thickly holding him in place. It was replacing the oxygen that was suppose to be entering his lungs, making breathing almost impossible. The world began to fade, his vision slowly becoming a pinpoint, the image of Kyoya's back traveling farther from his reach embedded within him. He couldn't speak, still trying to process the words that had been presented to him. It had seemed so foreign to him, like a string of nonsensical sounds stung together to seem like a sentence.

His limbs felt strangely heavy, dragging him farther towards the ground. There was no desire to move from the place he had landed. In his mind, if he moved, everything would become real. As long as he stayed where he was, he could pretend it was a bad dream. Kyoya would turn around any minute, striding back and laughing. He couldn't just walk away like that. The words that were spoken by him were so cold, even for him.

But why would Kyoya need to stay? Their families were tied together in business, so there was no need. He had nothing left to gain from his friendship with Tamaki, which was what he was always looking for. All he could think was that the entire friendship was a lie; just a way for Kyoya to get what he needed. Tamaki needed his friendship the most in these times of change, yet now it was gone. Just when he needed him the most, his friend was walking away. Maybe he just wasn't good enough to have friends in his life. The people he cared about always seemed to leave.

Tamaki's head was beginning to hurt. There was some sort of noise that reminded him of a suffering animal he had once seen. The cries of such feral pain was all he could hear. His eyes strained to make out anything, but he could see nothing. Memories flooded into his mind's eye, overtaking the little vision that he had left. There were promises that he would never see come to fruition. There were placed they had talked about going and the plans that were talked about for years. Now it was going to be nothing more than lies and bitter memories.

"Tamaki, what happened?" a voice said, distantly, as though from miles away.

Light seemed to be returning, cutting through the fog like a dull knife. The lightness of the voice was able to push the terrible howls to a dull roar in the background with its warmth and comfort. The blanket of it enveloped him, caressing his body and mind with its gentle, loving tone. It was a feeling he wasn't use to, and didn't want to lose anytime soon. Just the idea of being dependent on it scared him.

With his vision slowly returning, he could see a figure to his right, a silhouette at first, but slowly becoming clearer. He couldn't tell any of their features, but he could see that their mouth was moving, though he couldn't make out what was being said. It was just lips opening and closing with no sound coming out. There was concern in their eyes, but it didn't make sense as to why they were next to him, worried.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi said, more of a question than a statement. The words almost matched the motion of her lips this time. "Are you okay?"

The image of her came into focus more clearly. He didn't know when she had come to his side, or when her touch had started on his back. He concluded that the warmth and comfort he had been feeling a moment before must have been her. She was his light trying to pull him from this darkness, even if he he hadn't been able to make her image out clearly.

Tamaki felt liquid on his cheeks, realizing with a jolt that the fog he had been struggling to see through was in reality the tears that were falling freely from his eyes. The howling noise that he had heard were in fact his own sobs escaping him. His breathing was irregular and ragged, on the verge of hyperventilation. The pain was still crushing his chest, but Haruhi was doing her best to rip him back to reality.

"Please, talk to me," she said, her voice dripping with the concern that was matching her facial features.

"He..." Tamaki tried to say, breaking off with another sob. How was he to explain to his love that his best friend had walked away?

Haruhi hesitantly reached out, taking his hand into hers. Her fingers caressed the back of his hand, tenderly, causing warmth to return to his extremities. His eyes met hers finally, and she wiped away a tear on his cheek with her other hand.

"Kyoya is leaving," he finally managed to say.

"The country? That's okay Tamaki, we can go visit him. That's no reason to be upset."

His throat was dry causing each breath taken to feel like knives on his tender esophagus. Tears return to his already damp eyes. "No, he's leaving me. He wants nothing to do with me. I'm too much for him to be friends with."

"Oh Tamaki, he probably is just stressed. His family is most likely pushing him to be more like his brothers again. You know how they are, always trying to make him conform to their ideals. Just give him some space, and let him think for a bit."

The idea of giving him space seemed impossible. How could he not talk to his friend? They had talked daily since the day they had met. Kyoya was who kept him company while Haruhi was busy studying. Without him, there would be a void in his life. It felt as bad as having to leave his mother. He loved Kyoya like a brother, and now he said he would be gone?

 _No_ , Tamaki thought, _I will not sit here and allow him to cut me out like this_. He had always been a strong willed fighter, and this was just another challenge that he would overcome on his own.

He stood up with a new resolve and pulled Haruhi to him. "You're right, my love. There must be more to this than I am seeing. He must have a good reason to say these things. I'm sure he will be talking to me in a few days and explain then what is going on."


	3. Chapter 3 - Demons Don't Sleep

Tamaki woke up covered in a cold sweat, soaking into the sheets that were tangled around his body. His heart was racing and his breathing was coming fast and erratically. It was becoming a common occurrence for him to wake up in a panic. Each night he kept having nightmares, all of them with a similar theme. His life would always be in peril, fighting back against death. Sometimes he would be hanging from a cliff by his fingertips, his grip strength beginning to fail, while other times he would be in the ocean, the tide so strong that he couldn't make it back to the shore, but this wasn't the worse of it.

Someone he loved would always be there in the dreams. This was a common theme in every one. His mother would be standing at the shoreline, watching him scream for help and not making a move to help him get back to the shore. She would just pick up a seashell and walk away. In other situations it would be Haruhi, standing at the edge of the cliff, smiling as he tried to find purchase against the rough stones as his fingers bled. Each person would just stand there, watching him struggle and suffer, but not answering his cries for help.

The dreams with Kyoya were particularly vicious and painful. This night was no different. He was trapped in a shack, fire burning the thin wood walls around him, searing his skin. Kyoya was there, laughing, pouring more accelerant on the flames, making it burn hotter. There would be a wicked, evil glint in his eye, enhanced by the way the fire cast shadows on his long face. As he would reach out in a final effort for help, calling out his name desperately, Kyoya would turn his back and walk away without another word.

He glanced over at Haruhi, who was soundly asleep still. It had stopped waking her up when he would thrash about in the night. She had been spending most of the nights while school was on break with him, just to keep him company. He had felt so alone since Kyoya had stopped talking to him a month ago, and was so grateful that should would spend her free time with him. She was being as supportive as she could be, though he could tell that she was becoming irritated and almost jealous of the emotions he had and him constantly talking about the pain he was in. Now he would just keep it in, allowing her to keep distract him and his mind occupied during the day, but night was a different story all together.

At night, when Haruhi would drift off to a peaceful sleep, Tamaki would have his time to think. Conversations would run through his head that he had had with Kyoya, or ones that he would never have the chance to have. There would never be the chance for him to express his emotions and feelings to him. Different situations would run through his head. At times, he would think about getting a message from Kyoya who acted like nothing had ever happened. It would run through his mind about how he would react to something like that. Would he also act like nothing had happened? Or would he tell him off, and finally let his friend know his feelings? His mind would race, making falling asleep harder than it should be.

Slowly, he swung his legs out of bed, knowing there was a good chance that he would not be able to fall back asleep this night either. The lack of sleep was effecting his personality. He was more irritable than normal, his usual upbeat demeanor slipping away to a bitterness that he wasn't use to. Haruhi was taking the brunt of his sourness, and he felt terrible for this. He was use to apologizing with flowers and lavish gifts, which he had tried with her, but it only made her angrier. Things like this made her so unlike most woman that he knew, which made his feelings even deeper. Nothing was or would ever be about his money. She was the least materialistic person he had ever met.

The house was dark, no movement at all. This silence was something he had always been use to. Most of the time his father was away on business, and the servants were the only ones he had to socialize with. This time, his father had been gone for a week now, not that he would have cared that his son was having a hard time at the time. He was off with the Ootori family, which made his pain all the worse. They were "strengthening" their business relationship, but really they were all at one of the Ootori resorts, pampering themselves. Tamaki knew that Kyoya was with his family, and wondered what he was thinking, or if he missed his friend the was Tamaki missed him.

He worked his way to a bathroom that was set away, wanting to wash the stickiness off at least his face without disturbing his dear Haruhi. It disgusted him to wake up covered in filth the way he had been, especially next to someone he cared so much about. The cool water helped him bring his mind back to reality, knowing that no one would watch him actually die, or at least he hoped so. The dark held his fears tight to him, letting his mind play into every worse case scenario. His mind was becoming his worst enemy.

"Dammit!" he yelled, punching the wall next to the mirror. His reflection was showing tears that he was sick of shedding every day, making him feel weak. "Why cant you just get over this?"

"Because he hurt you by leaving, and you don't know the real reason why."

He jumped, having not heard Haruhi's footsteps approach. Guilt filled him as he knew he had caused her to wake up, again. There was a sadness in her tired eyes that was breaking his heart to see. He was causing her pain with his suffering. He was being selfish with his feelings, making him angrier and frustrated with himself.

"What do you mean?" he replied, more aggressively than he meant to answer her, yet again unjustly taking his anger out on her..

"Well, you loved him, that much is clear to everyone that has ever met the both of you. Losing him was just like losing a chunk of you. The relationship you had with each other was complicated. Then you lost him, like you lost your mother."

"I didn't lose her! I had to leave her. It was the only way that I could save her. And there wasn't much of a choice. You know my Grandmother made it an ultimatum, and I would rather have walked away knowing she would be okay than to stay and lose her anyways."

"And you put her ahead of your feelings, but for a reason. Losing her hurt so badly. You don't really know why Kyoya walked away from you. You keep assuming it was you, that you weren't good enough, or that he used you and got what he needed, but there was probably more to it. Remember when I told you it could be his family? Maybe he walked away to protect you. Maybe he cares about saving you from something he was going through."

"I doubt it. I was just a means to an end for him."

"Tamaki, quit your shit."

This took him back a bit. Haruhi was not the type to swear at him. Her face was actually angry.

"At this point, what does it matter what his reasoning was? Worrying isn't going to bring either one back to your life. You were strong enough to walk away from your mother, and while it hurt you, you still did it. You can make it through this, even if it wasn't your choice. You are strong, and can make it through anything."

She kissed his forehead and turned to leave, stopping in the doorway. Looking over her shoulder she said, "It's okay to hurt, but just don't let it take over your life." With that, she headed back to bed.

He just stood there, not knowing what had just happened or what to do. Haruhi was right, knowing his feelings better than he ever would, but that didn't make it easier. Not knowing the exact reason his friend had abandoned him was ripping him apart. If he just knew for sure, he would feel a little better, but that wasn't the case. Although, at this point, a reason wouldn't really matter anyways. He had walked away, making Tamaki feel like he wasn't worth fighting for.

The realization hurt him. No matter what, the bottom line would come down to Kyoya not wanting Tamaki in his life, but it wasn't the case for everyone. Haruhi was still by his side, fighting to keep him grounded in the real world. The rest of the Host club was still reaching out to him, letting him know they were thinking about him and still wanted to be a part of his life. He would mourn this new loss, but he would get through this. There was still a lot of life ahead of him, and there would be always be hurt. What would always matter the most was how he would handle the challenges and pain that life threw at him, and how he would grow from it.

He smiled sadly, still feeling better about the situation he was now stuck in, though feeling a bit better. The thought of the woman currently sleeping in his bed gave him a warmth throughout his body. She was still by his side, and he loved her. His feet carried him quickly back to his room, where he held Haruhi and was fast asleep within minutes,with no nightmares to wake him again.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dawn of a New Era

15 years later...

Tamaki held his son's tiny hand, Haruhi holding his other hand gently. They made their way up the pristine stone path towards the white, double doors that allowed entrance onto the property. To him, the gate had felt larger, more intimidating, years ago. It had meant something different back then as well. It was a place of delight that would make him smile and warm his entire being. Now, he saw it in a different light. As he approached, a sadness overtook him. He knew in his heart that what he was about to do was the right thing, and that this had to happen someday.

It had been years since he had been back to Ouran Academy, though it appeared that nothing had changed. The hedges were perfectly trimmed, the fountain artfully laid with lily pads in the crystal blue water and windows so clear that you would never even know there was glass in them at all. Sweet scents engulfed his senses, trigger the memories of times that had long since passed. There was joy in these walls, and now his son would be able to experience it. This was his bittersweet moment. He couldn't help but squeeze his son's hand a little tighter, causing him to look up at him with concern and worry.

"Daddy, is something wrong?" he asked, staring up with eyes that mirrored his own. His son, René, a name that Tamaki had stopped using long before his birth, inherited his eyes, though he got his mothers brown hair and innocence. He had managed to gain the best traits from each of them, making him heartbreakingly handsome and kind, with the same intuition of knowing whats wrong without having to be told. It was a dangerous combination that could some day get him in trouble. Just the thought made him proud.

"Nothing, son, it's nothing at all."

The first day of school was always suppose to be hard, but they never explain just how rough it is on a parent. He could see tears in Haruhi's eyes, knowing that her little boy was about to take a massive step by starting his first year of school. Tamaki himself wanted to cry a little, but refused to do it in front of his son. This wasn't because men don't cry, he had taught René better than that, but to be strong for his sweet wife. She was going to be a mess the whole way home, and he knew that he had to do something to cheer her up, and remember that their son wouldn't be gone for long, and that he would be back in their arms in no time.

Slowly, they continued to work their way into the halls of the Academy themselves. Their footsteps echoed as the sound of laughter drifted towards them from deep within the school. It was his son that gripped a little tighter to his hand this time, scared of the new noises in the strange environment around him.

"It's okay René," Haruhi said calmingly. He must have squeezed her hand as well. "This is a great place, and you will make tons of friends here. Don't worry, just be yourself."

"Yeah," Tamaki chimed in, smirking, "just flash them the Suoh smile and they will all be putty in your hands."

René laughed while Haruhi scowled at him, though she knew it was true. He had used that very smile to sooth issues over with her, the same way he was using it now. She always tried to get mad at him, but it never lasted long. It had always been that way, since they were at the school together. It was only appropriate that they came back here together.

They approached the classroom that their son would spend the next year in. A series of emotions flooded him like a river. This was really it. His son, who he had spent days playing with and nights watching sleep, was about to leave him. Haruhi hugged René, tears flowing unto his head.

"Mom," he whined while running his fingers through his hair that was unevenly wet, "you're going to mess it up"

She sniffled and smiled, giving him one last squeeze before passing him over to Tamaki. There was a slight sense of fear in his son's eyes and an uncertainty that he had never witnessed before. It worried him to see him so unsure of himself. The feeling was something use to be too familiar to him, until he had found the place he had truly belonged at Ouran Academy.

He put his arms around his son and whispered, "Don't worry. You really do have nothing to be afraid of here. Some of the best years of my life were in here. Don't doubt yourself. Have confidence and know that no matter what happens, I will always be here and proud of you." With that, René smiled and walked into the room to start his first day.

Haruhi grabbed Tamaki's hand and said, "Lets take a stroll around, to see if anything has changed too much."

As they wandered around the school, he allowed his mind to wander as well. His father still was the chairman for Ouran Academy, though it was mostly for show now. He still financially backed the school, but then again, so did Tamaki now. Him and Haruhi had made their own money through business, with his father's help and guidance. Her smarts helped them thrive and grow, giving her a life that, he felt, she deserved but had never let him provide for her. She said that it meant more to her to have earned it herself than to have it given to her. The stubborn streak that she had always had did not fade through the years.

His relationship with his father had drastically improved once his grandmother had passed. Without her disapproving attitude, the two of them were able to reconcile their differences and rebuild their wounded family dynamic. He would spend time in the main house with his father, catching up on the missed years that were forced upon both of them. It was gratifying to know that there was no animosity between them anymore, and that his father was not ashamed to call him his son, even if he was illegitimate.

Tamaki was able to reunite with his mother as well. His father had reached out to her within weeks his grandmother's passing. Yuzuru told him that he still loved her, and regretted having to separate them for as long as they were. He now had a picture of his father and mother sitting on his desk, smiling on a beach in the south of France. It was proof to him that love will always pull two people back together, no matter how long they have been parted from one another.

They walked past a young boy, joyously running and laughing with his friends chasing him. He ran right to an older student, whose features were strikingly similar, and hid, smiling as the rest skidded to a halt. The image reminded him of how Mori would protect Honey, even though Honey could take care of himself. Honey, who now would only accept being called that behind closed doors, had earned his right to take over the Haninozuka family, even if his brother still had an issue with it. He had also retained his boyish looks and charm over the years, causing him to be constantly underestimated by rivals still. And, of course, he kept his insatiable desire for sweets and Usa-Chan, though his bunny now spent less time in his arms.

Mori was still as close as possible with Honey as anyone could be. Their friendship had only grown stronger as the years passed, and their children were being raised believing that they were brothers. His protectiveness of Honey had not faded either, though he did a better job of not showing it. Honey made it clear to all those around him that he could protect himself, yet Mori remained his silent protector, trying to keep as much harm as he could from affecting his best friend.

Their walk led them to overlook the courtyard. A slight breeze caused the leaves on the trees to tussle gently, drawing his eyes towards the ground. He could see students gathered around and talking, smiles evident on their faces. Two students were sitting isolated on a bench in a far corner, watching their classmates enviously. _How long had it been since he had talked to the twins?_ It had to have been at least a month. They would come to visit periodically, and play "Which One is Hikaru?"with René. His son could always tell them apart, which brought delight to Hikaru and Kaoru. Even though they had grown, the twins still had insecurities about people not being able to tell their very separate identities apart.

Tamaki looked up, now knowing where Haruhi was leading him. Music Room 3 was right in front of him, the sounds of girls laughing and swooning escaping the doors to find his ears. The Host Club was alive and well with each generation of students using their unique personalities to entertain the bored females of the school. It filled him with pride knowing that his legacy had continued years after he left, and he hoped that someday René would join, despite Haruhi's objections. He wondered if the Club would even know who he was if they saw him, but decided that it didn't really matter to him anyways.

"Nothing changed here," he said, looking at Haruhi with a smile. "Nothing at all, including my love for you."

"No, nothing has changed, including you're ability to charm me," she replied before kissed him gently, sending the same excitement through him as if they were kids.

Together, they made their way back to the car where their driver was patiently waiting. Tamaki asked him to take them home where maybe they could get a little bit of work done, assuming they weren't completely worried about their son.

They rode in the car together, both staring out separate windows and deep in his thoughts. He couldn't help but think about what his son was doing right now. Was he sad that he was away from his parents? Or was he having so much fun that he had forgotten about his parents All these questions were racing through his head, and he wouldn't have answers until his son got home. He hated not having answers to his questions.

"He's okay Tamaki," Haruhi stated, breaking the slight silence between them. "René has your ability to make everyone smile and get his way. He will have the school under his spell in no time."

Tamaki knew this, though he still worried. This anxiety wasn't that his son would have any issues at school, rather that he wouldn't have a marvelous school experience like he had had, and found the type of friends that he had found. All he wanted was for his son to know how wondrous the school could be. He was still so close to the original Host Club except...

 _No Tamaki, don't think about that. It's not worth your time or effort._

The car slid up to the front entrance of their home. It wasn't quite as exuberant as the mansion that he grew up in, but it wasn't small either. He didn't want his home to be like the one he grew up in; lonely with only servants to keep him company. What mattered was the love and compassion that the family held together inside the home. No amount of money could buy the happiness he had found with his family.

He led the way to the doors, holding them open so Haruhi could walk in before him. She sighed, always taking his attempts at chivalry as a slight. Their house keeper was there, mail sorted in her hands. She was waited beyond the door, allowing them to remove their shoes and walk inside. A smile was always gracing her face, creating a warm atmosphere whenever they entered.

She handed the mail to him before turning and disappearing into the kitchen to prepare their next meal.

Tamaki began riffling through the letters in his hands and went into his study, fire light providing a dim, comforting light. Most of the papers in his hands were nothing of significant importance. Some of it was invitations to high-class events while others were letters of thank you for various donations they had given. One, however, caught his attention. It wasn't like the others that he normally received. His name and address were written out neatly on the front, but there was nothing else. There was no return address, giving him no indication of where the letter had originated from. The only thing was the writing. It seemed to be oddly familiar, though from where was not coming to him immediately.

He began thinking back to all the people that he had seen hand write anything, and to who would send a hand written letter to begin with. His friends would just call him, and any business associates emailed him. It just wasn't adding up. And the writing, it was so familiar. Why was it so hard for him to remember?

The realization overtook him like storm of understanding. Of course he knew the writing, he had seen it a million times over.

 _No,_ he thought, _not after all this time._ He shook his head hoping that he was wrong _,_ but he knew he wasn't. The handwriting on the letter could only belong to one person, and one person alone:

Kyoya.


	5. Chapter 5 - Never Too Late

Just the sight of the letter caused Tamaki's heart to begin to hurt again. All the emotions that he had spent years pushing aside and working through came crashing into him. It shook him thoroughly to realize that these feelings still existed within the core of his being. He was just glad that no one was around him to see his solid demeanor crumble like a ceramic mask being thrown to the ground, shattering and now just dust. There was a part of him that didn't want to open the letter, but the curiosity got the better of him.

Reaching for the letter opener on his desk made him realize there was a tremor in his hand. The shaking made him miss the letter top of the letter multiple times, almost cutting himself times trying. After his fourth attempt, though, he finally got the sharp tip into the small opening. Simultaneously with the envelope's top slowly slicing open, it opened the thin threads that he had used to sew his wounds back together. The sound of it tore through the air, anticipation and fear filling his veins with ice.

He pulled the letter out slowly and shook it open, seeing more of the familiar penmanship. Tamaki began smoothing the pages out, pulling them the rest of the way to make them lay flat. Taking a deep breath he began to read:

 _Tamaki,_

 _I hope the years have been good to you. I have seen all of the good that you have done with Haruhi in the papers, and must say that it has been impressive. There have been all sorts of pictures of you and your family as well. It was nice to see you and your father, side by side smiling. I it must be satisfying to have that type of acceptance from your father after all the years of feeling unwanted. And how could I forget about your son! He is such a handsome little boy. He must have gotten that from Haruhi._

 _I am, however, sorry to hear about your grandmother's passing. I know that she was a reason for much of your hardships while you were younger. While I know it was most likely the reason you and your father were able to reconnect, it was still a shame she passed and must have been hard on your father. She was, after all his mother, and as you know, there is pain in being parted from your parent. At least you were able to be there for him._

 _I feel that I owe you an explanation, and an apology. Let me start by saying that I did have a valid reason for all of my actions, regardless if you believe me or not. Everything I have always done has had a point and purpose, as you may well remember. I want you to know my reasoning behind it, even if if may be a little late._

 _I once lived my life for my gains only. It was a selfish notion, though it helped me survive my family for so long. Then I met you. Originally, it was another example of my selfish motives. All of it was so that I could become close to your family, even if I found you to be completely insufferable, but you managed to show me something more. Your selflessness showed me that sometimes what was good for yourself was making sure that others got the most out of their experience, even at the cost of person sacrifice. My personal sacrifice was for you._

 _You have to understand that on the last day of school, when I said goodbye, was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I knew that we should go our separate ways though in order for us to grow and reach our true potential. For myself, I needed to see what I could accomplish without relying on you as a security blanket. I spent years with you being my security blanket, but I had to take time to see if I could catch myself if I was to fall._

 _And you, Tamaki, needed to see what you could do on your own too. You would help everyone else, but it was time you helped yourself without worrying about others happiness. I knew that you had Haruhi to help you grow, and that she would help take care of you. I knew she would stand by you because she loved you as much as you loved her. She could be your safety net if you needed one, as long as you let her be._

 _The thing I didn't anticipate was how confused and hurt my actions would make you. I could hear how upset you became as I was leaving. I had seen you cry on command all those times for years in the Host Club, but hearing you cry out like that, in actual pain, crushed me. It hurt me even more knowing that I was the reason you were hurting like that. All I wanted to do from the moment I walked away was to turn around and be there for you, but I had to leave. I figured that a clean break would be the best for both of us, but I was clearly wrong about how it would hurt you. For this, I am terribly sorry._

 _I would think about calling you constantly in those first few months, but I didn't know what I would say. Something like 'I'm sorry I walked away like that. Can we forget it happened? Lets go visit the temples or go to one of the resorts. Bring Haruhi, we can all enjoy ourselves together,' but I knew that would have been harder and not fair. Because I had started this, I had to continue and carry through with the plan. Even if I was hurting, this was my entirely my idea and any pain I was in was brought on by myself._

 _Though the time passed, and I was able to show my father constantly how I was able to handle the family money and investments, the pain didn't lessen. I still thought about our adventures, and the happiness you brought to me. I had come to care about you so much more than I thought was possible. Maybe it was because of how my family dynamic was, but I cared about you more than I cared for my own kin._

 _I have regretted the pain I put you in for years. You truly could not understand how utterly sorry I am for being the cause of any pain you felt that day. I contemplated sending you a letter such as this for awhile now, but was never sure how to put this all into words. I still feel like I am going in circles with my explanation. I am so sorry, Tamaki. Please, I would really like to be able to talk to you again. Would you please reach out to me? Maybe you could find it in your hearts to forgive me for it all. I know now that we would have ended up doing well in life no matter what, but we would have had each other._

 _I look forward to hearing from you, my old friend._

 _~Kyoya_

Tamaki read through the letter over and over, trying to process the words on the paper. Kyoya seemed to be genuinely sorry. It was just as Haruhi said years ago; Kyoya had his reasons. He justified it all so well, but Tamaki still hurt so badly. Words, written on paper. Did they really have meaning?

He paced the room, letter clenched in his hands, unsure how to react. Anger raced through him, consuming his pain, but slowly it changed. He stopped pacing. Even if the apology didn't have any sincerity behind it, it didn't matter. He finally had an explanation. A strange feeling was taking him, one that he couldn't explain. Looking down at the letter, he noticed a watermark, realizing a single tear had fallen from his eye.

"Tamaki, what's wrong?" Haruhi said, having entered the room silently. "Who was the letter from?"

Suddenly, he knew the feeling that was running through him. It was so obvious.

"Nothing's wrong. And the letter, it's just junk mail cleverly disguised as a hand written letter."

Tamaki crumbled the letter into a ball, launching it into the fire. He crossed the room and led Haruhi out. Just before he closed the door, he glanced back at the letter, fully engulfed in flames. The emotion made him smile as the words turned to ashes.

 _Closure._

* * *

The pessimist in me had every intention of ending the story right here. The optimist in me has decided that maybe Tamaki and Kyoya will have one more chance to reconcile. Only time will tell.


	6. Chapter 6 - Bittersweet

A red umbrella shaded the entirety of the large, round table that Tamaki was relaxing at, though he wasn't alone. Haruhi sat to his left, her hand gently resting in his, and Hikaru was to his right. Kaoru was seated next to his brother, smiling and laughing at something Honey had said from across the table, next to Haruhi. Mori had his hand placed on Honey's shoulder from next to him, trying to calm his fits of laughter.

The former members of the Host Club had decided to get together and reminisce about the old times and chat about the their current affairs in Karuizawa. It made sense to meet up since they each had decided to go to their respective family cottages. He was glad that Haruhi had made the suggestion for the get together. Too much time had passed since they had last had the chance to convene. Rene was exploring with his grandparents, letting them have their adult conversation without boring the poor child.

"Honey," Kaoru said once he had composed himself enough to speak, "I thought you were scary before when you were short. You are absolutely terrifying now that you've gotten so much taller! Though I have to wonder, do you still have a temper tantrum whenever anyone that tries to wake you up?"

Before Honey could speak, Mori answered with a simple, "Yes."

Tamaki laughed with everyone else. He could picture Honey's tall figure being woken up, and his response so clearly. It had seemed like yesterday that the entire club would fear for their lives if they were too loud around his nap time.

Honey turned a little red. "Well what about you Kaoru? Are you and Hikaru still doing the twin shtick?"

"Yeah," Haruhi interjected, "they are. And they're still doing it on me."

She attempted to glare at the twins, but Tamaki noticed that they had seemingly disappeared, until he felt his arm be shoved. Sure enough, Kaoru had forced himself between himself and Haruhi, and Hikaru was suddenly on her other side.

"Well you know Haruhi," Hikaru started., placing his hand on her cheek with a devilishly smile across his face.

"You could always come home with us," Kaoru finished, mirroring the same smile and hand gesture.

Haruhi pushed both of them away. "I've said this a thousand time before, and I'm going to try and make it clear, again. Not. A. Chance. In. Hell."

Everyone laughed again, which seemed to anger the twins. The more upset they got, the harder Tamaki laughed. He had missed this light hearten fun and relaxation. It felt as though he were no more than sixteen again, back in Music Room 3. The only thing that was missing was the young woman to romance.

"Does anyone hear from Renge anymore?" Tamaki asked, trying to change the subject as the twins sat back into their seats.

Honey bounced up and down a little in his seat. It was something he would have done when he was younger to look cuter and more energetic for their guests. "I think she was on some sort of tour, speaking about the heroes of her youth. Something about the gentlemen that only want to make woman feel special and wanted."

Mori looked at Honey. "Wonder where she got the idea from."

With a slightly amused huff, Haruhi said, "Guess that rotating stage she always managed to have is doing her a lot of good now."

Their conversation continued like this for hours, though it seemed as though only a few minutes had passed. There was no talk of business affairs, just light topics. Honey recounted how his growth spurt been a pleasant surprise to his whole family, and jokingly said that his looks rivaled that of Tamaki. Instantly, Tamaki pulled away and began to pout in a self created a corner until Mori made him apologize.

Haruhi's phone vibrated briefly on the table showing a text message coming through, which she quickly checked before excusing herself. Tamaki worried a bit that something had happened with how suddenly she left. Everyone was still carrying on their conversations without realizing how significant her and out of character her departure was, but he couldn't help but be concerned that something terrible had happened. There was very few reasons that she would leave like that, one of them being if something had happened to Rene.

Every worst case scenario blazed through his mind. Did something happen to his son? Was he hurt while out? Did someone take him, knowing who's child he was, and wanted to ransom him. Tamaki would pay any amount to get him back. Money could come and go, there was no price he wouldn't pay to have his child safe in his arms.

Haruhi came back, looking troubled. She approached Tamaki and whispered into his ear, "Can you come with me?"

His heart was in his throat. It must be something to do with their son. He took a deep breath and smiled at his friends, getting up on his shaking legs. Haruhi lead him away from the table and around a neighboring building. She was taking him away from earshot of everyone. Whatever she had to say, she wanted to make sure that no one saw it. As they rounded another corner, her holding his hand tightly, he realized exactly why she had pulled him away.

Kyoya was leaning against a tree, the same far off look that he had fifteen years ago. His face held no sign of what emotions he was feeling, just lost in some serious thought. His face showed the signs of stress that he had been through. It was clear that his serious nature from being a teenager had carried through heavily into his adult life. The image of his silhouette brought back the memories of that day, though the emotions Tamaki was now feeling were different.

Haruhi stopped about ten meters away and turned towards Tamaki, concern covering her face. She took a deep breath and quietly said, "He wants to talk to you alone."

"He's who the message was from, isn't he?"

She nodded without looking into his eyes. He wondered how long they had been talking for. _The whole trip was probably planned for this moment to happen,_ he thought to himself, _but who's idea had it been?_ He knew it couldn't have been her idea. She had spent far too long seeing how much pain his former friend had put him through. No, this would have been his idea. He would have reached out to Haruhi, and because of her big heart and always wanting to help people, she would have agreed to help him.

He walked away from her, every step feeling reminiscent of that day that he had pushed down deep within him. His heart was pounding, the sound of his rushing blood filling his ears as he got closer. Feelings coursed through his veins, and he felt tears building behind his eyes. It wasn't joy he was beginning to feel, or even sadness. No, this was more, something that he hadn't realized or expected to come to him.

"Hey buddy," Kyoya said, hesitation in his words.

Tamaki felt it then. Years of pain and hurt that had been under the surface of his skin was rekindled. It now burnt through his being, white hot. His emotions had become their own entity, having a mind and opinion. It gathered itself from every inch of body, from his fingertips to his core. Using his mouth, they found their voice and a freedom

"HEY BUDDY!" he screamed, "THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO START WITH?"

Kyoya recoiled, clearly not expecting this harsh of a response. "Did you get my letter?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah, I got it," Tamaki replied, his words dripping with the venom of his anger.

"I tried to explain everything in there. I just didn't know what to say, and I still don't. I'm sorry Tamaki."

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY! FIFTEEN YEARS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY ABOUT EVERYTHING IS 'I'M SORRY'?"

Kyoya looked down of the ground, clearly at a loss of words. Tamaki was seething. Everything he had felt was finally releasing from him. He had never realized how heavy his feelings had still been weighing on him. There had been no desire in him to speak to Kyoya again, but if he wanted to talk, he would get to hear everything that he never got to say. Tears of rage beginning to build up. It had been too long now, and he had heard Kyoya's excuses, but it was time for him to know just how badly it had stung him.

"You walked away. We were going through one of the biggest changes in our lives, and left. You gave me no real reason. All you said was that I was a drain on you. I didn't even get an explanation of what that meant. Your words plagued me for years, eating away at any trust I had developed for anyone. Haruhi had to sit there and try to convince me that not everyone would walk away from me, and all you can say is that you're sorry? You can take your shitty apology and shove it back up your ass where it came from."

"Tamaki, I understand that you're angry..." Kyoya began, but Tamaki was having no part of his excuses.

"Angry doesn't even begin to cover what I am feeling. You will never understand this feeling. You made me feel like there was something wrong with me. I sat for hours, days even, wondering what I did wrong and what I could have done differently. I was broken, shattered into a million pieces that I have spent years putting back together. Tape and glue was holding my fragile pieces together for so long. I don't even remember when I became whole again, but I'm not letting you ruin that. You had no right, none whatsoever, to reach out to me.

"Now here we are, and you want to explain more? I burnt that letter you sent me. I got to watch your sad excuse go up in flames. It felt wonderful, but you want to explain more? Go right ahead. Give me more empty words."

"It was never anything with you Tamaki, even though I made it seem that way. You were never what was wrong. I know I gave a terrible excuse, and at the time I thought what I was doing was for the best. It was better for you, and easier for me to...well it's hard to explain what I felt."

Kyoya was still looking away from Tamaki, a slight red tinge in his cheeks. Apparently he had not gotten his emotions out thoroughly with his flimsy letter, but he didn't really care what Kyoya felt. He didn't need this conversation, and he didn't want to continue it. What he wanted now was just to leave.

"Is there anything I could do to make you forgive me Tamaki?" Kyoya said quietly.

"Maybe if I could trust you and your empty words I could come to forgive you, but I don't think I could ever trust what you say again. You ruined that when you walked away, breaking every promise you had ever made."

"How can I get you to trust me again? I'll do anything for that to happen. I just want you to be back in my life. I regretted what I did the moment I walked away, but I couldn't just go back after what I did. Please, what can I do to show you that I am sorry?"

Tamaki took a breath in, his anger easing finally, quenched with the satisfaction of making Kyoya plead to him. His heart was finally going to be able to heal after the years of anger and hurt he had been holding in hi. He thought for a moment, honestly thinking about what could be done to earn his trust back.

"Tamaki?"

"You want me to trust you again? Only time will make that happen. Stay, and given enough time, maybe then I can forgive you."

Tamaki turned his back on Kyoya and took his turn to walk away. He went past Haruhi, taking her hand to try and convey that he was not angry with her. She gently squeezed his hand, matching his strides as they walked away. He didn't spare a look back to see if they were being followed or not. His friends, the ones who had been there when he got married and had held his son when he was born, were waiting for him. He wanted to get back to the people who had been there for him.

* * *

I hope that everyone that finished the story enjoyed it. It was a lot of fun for me to write and I appreciated all the positive reviews. There will be more stories to come, so if you liked this one, look out for more. Thank you again, and see you next time ;-)


End file.
